pokemonfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
EP; Bitterzoet: Stiekem (2)
''Ze waren te ver gegaan. Ze waren weer eens veel te ver gegaan, maar de prijs van verlies was hoger dan de kosten van de winst. En ze zouden het zo opnieuw doen. Iedere keer weer en steeds maar weer verder tot het moment dat er niets meer van hun over was. '' Een gemiddelde ranger streed voor het welzijn van mens en pokémon. Een goede ranger had veel over voor deze balans en de beste rangers deden hier bijna alles voor. Dan had je nog de Rang 9 Rangers. Zij sloegen door. Geen missie ging hun te ver en geen moraal was aan hun toebedeeld. Onder die laatste categorie vielen Jacky en Thura. Hun eerste prioriteit is het om eco-crimineel Castro Pollux een halt toe te roepen, maar de zaken liggen ingewikkelder dan dat. In de fragiele balans tussen de Rang 9 Rangers en de eco-criminelen is je grootste vijand ook je beste vriend en is het niet altijd duidelijk wie van de partijen het gevaarlijkste is. Deel 3J: Een nieuwe familie Mijn vader had er moeite mee. Meer moeite dan hij ooit zou willen erkennen voor het verlies van zijn vrouw aan een ander. Hoewel de band met mijn vader minder sterk was, dan die met mijn moeder, had ik toch medelijden met hem. Voor zijn ogen werden de plannen gemaakt voor een nieuw huis waar mijn moeder, mijn broers, ik, mijn nieuwe stiefmoeder en haar vijf dochters zouden gaan wonen. Daar moesten dan ook nog eens alle pokémon komen te wonen die onze moeders als fokkers onder hun beheer hadden. Het zou een aardig drukke boel worden. Ik had Francine, mijn stiefmoeder, al vaker ontmoet. Ik was niet bijzonder dol op haar, maar mijn moeder had een persoon nodig in haar leven die haar kon ondersteunen met haar werk en niet iemand zoals mijn vader, die mijn moeder oprecht liefhad, maar wie de gefokte pokémon vaak in zijn eigen voordeel gebruikte. Het huis dat ontworpen werd, werd meer en meer een villa. Het geld was er, de ruimte en de tijd ook. Mijn vader stond er op en dat ieder kind zijn eigen kamer kreeg. Alhoewel hij er eigenlijk niets mee te maken had, bemoeide zich vaak genoeg met de ontwerpen om er voor te zorgen dat we gelukkig zouden worden in ons nieuwe huis. Uiteindelijk werd het een villa met acht kinderkamers, een slaapkamer, een logeerkamer, kantoren voor beide moeders, alle andere zaken die je doorgaans in een huis hebt (keuken, drie badkamers, woonkamer) en natuurlijk de ruimtes voor de pokémon. Francine was er geen voorstander van dat pokémon bij ons vrij in huis rondliepen. Mijn moeder had er weinig problemen mee en daarbij had ik Emzon, mijn growlithe, die ik niet buiten liet slapen. Deze weken van ontwerpen waren een eindeloos getouwtrek tussen verschillende huishoudens. Het irriteerde me mateloos. Toen we eindelijk waren aangekomen bij het interieur, werden de kinderen aan elkaar voorgesteld, zodat de kamers konden worden verdeeld. Dat was bij Francine thuis. Ik had Emzon meegenomen. Op een dag als vandaag moest hij er gewoon bij zijn. Ik wist anders niet hoe ik vijf meisjes moest overleven. Vijf meisjes. Vijf meisjes verschillend in leeftijd van veertien tot zes. Ze waren allemaal eng en leken niet al te blij te zijn met onze komst. 'Gaan jullie onze poppen kapot maken?' vroeg een van hen. 'Alleen als jullie aan mijn Lego komen,' zei Mike. De moeders schudden zuchtend hun hoofden. Emzon leek niet helemaal op zijn gemak, dus hurkte ik bij hem neer en streelde zachtjes zijn borst, terwijl ik de meisjes in de gaten hield. Een meisje stond voor de bank met haar handen op haar rug. Ze keek ons ongegeneerd aan. Ik verbaasde me over het feit dat ze haar haar blond had geverfd. Het zag er vreemd uit in een gezin van donkerharige mensen. ‘Mijn naam is Christina Smith. Ik ben de oudste,’ zei ze. ‘Van jullie allemaal.’ Geweldige meid. Werd later ook een geweldige vrouw. Het bleef eventjes stil. Toen wierp Christina een blik naar het meisje dat achter haar de helft van de bank in beslag nam. Zij rolde haar ogen naar haar oudere zus en stak toen haar mobiele telefoon weg. ‘De naam is Valerie. Let niet te veel op mijn zusje. Haar knot zit weer eens te strak,’ zei ze luchtig. De blik van Christina zou haar gedood hebben, maar Valerie haalde haar schouders op en haalde haar telefoon weer tevoorschijn. Vervolgens gaf ze het andere meisje op de bank een tik met haar voet. ‘Ik ben Florence, maar Floor is ook goed,’ zei ze en ze duwde haar zus’ voet weg. Ze had donkere kleren aan, maar als je goed keek zag je dat de verfvlekken op haar handen ook in haar shirt zaten. Haar kledingkeuze was geen toevalligheid. Florence keek een moment rond, maar leek niet te vinden wat ze zocht. Toen tikte ze het meisje dat voor de bank op de grond zat maar aan. Ze was duidelijk de jongste met haar blozende, bolle wangetjes en de tut in haar hand. 'Ik ben Emily en ik ben al zes jaar oud,' zei ze. 'Mag ik dadelijk met hem spelen?' Dat was goed nieuws om te horen. Als zij en Barry met elkaar konden opschieten, zou ik tenminste niet op hem hoeven te passen. 'Waar is Thura, mama?' vroeg Floor. De zucht die Francine slaakte, was er een om door gewaarschuwd te zijn. 'Is ze er weer eens vandoor?' vroeg mijn moeder met haar meest vergefelijke glimlach. 'Waarschijnlijk zit ze in de bossen,' zei Francine. 'Ik noem het een wonder dat ik Jacky heb meegekregen. Jij zou nu ook liever in de bossen zitten, nietwaar lieverd?' zei mama tegen mij. Op dat moment hoorde we de achterdeur open en dicht slaan. De laatste dochter stond rustig in de deuropening. Haar donkere haren zaten door de war en haar kleren zaten onder het vuil van het bos. Emzon sprong plotseling overeind en rende op haar af. Ik had geen tijd om hem tegen te houden. Ik zag hoe het meisje naar achteren viel en hoe mijn growlithe haar overlaadde met affectie. 'Emzon!' riep ik de pokémon terug. Hij keek me vrolijk aan en blafte toen een keer. Het meisje onder hem kroelde liefkozend achter zijn oor. Ik liep al naar de twee toe om Emzon van het meisje af te halen. Hij zou daar niet uit vrije wil weg willen gaan. 'Ik hoop niet dat dit een gewoonte wordt als er klanten langskomen,' merkte Francine op. 'Oh, helemaal niet. Normaal gesproken blijft Emzon wat op afstand,' zei mijn moeder. Ondertussen had ik het meisje onder Emzon uitgeholpen en nu stuiterde de vuurhond vrolijk om ons heen. 'In ieder geval,' ging Francine verder. 'Jongens, dit is Thura, onze avonturier.' 'Hé,' zei Thura met een nonchalante zwaai naar de rest. 'En jij bent?' Hoe simpel de vraag ook was, ik was er door overweldigd. Tot de dag van vandaag wist ik niet waarom. Misschien was het haar vurige blik die me deed stotteren of haar stralende zelfvertrouwen. Het kon ook Emzons aanhankelijkheid naar haar toe geweest zijn. Hij had het anders niet op vreemden. 'Dit is Jacky, ook een avonturier,' zei mijn moeder in mijn plaats. 'En dit is zijn oudere broer Mike en jongere broertje Barry.' 'Ik kan mezelf wel voorstellen,' protesteerde Mike. 'En dit was Emzon?' vroeg Thura en ze knielde bij Emzon neer om aan zijn vraag voor aandacht te voldoen. 'Yep,' antwoordde ik. Op de achtergrond begonnen de gesprekken zich te mengen. 'Je bent niet bijzonder spraakzaam of wel?' merkte Thura op. 'Gaat,' zei ik. Het was meer dat ik niet wist wat ik tegen haar moest zeggen tot me iets te binnen schoot. 'Jij kwam uit de bossen toch?' 'Ja,' zei ze en ze schonk me de meest ondeugende glimlach die ik ooit gezien heb. 'En ik ga vanavond weer. Stiekem.' Deel 4T In onze rugzakken zaten touwen, dekens, een EHBO-trommel, eten, drinken, zaklampen en alles wat we verder nog nodig hadden voor een tocht in het donker. Ik ging vaak in de nacht weg. De wereld om me heen was dan eindelijk tot rust gekomen en zo kon ik mijn eigen gedachten volledig focussen op wat ik echt wilde gaan doen: vriendschap sluiten met de pokémon om me heen. Nu had ik gezelschap gekregen. Ik was benieuwd wat mijn stiefbroertje en zijn pokémon van dit avontuur zouden vinden. Toen ik de deur van zijn slaapkamer opendeed, stond hij al klaar, uitgerust met de zaken die ik vond dat we nodig hadden. Zelf had hij er nog een kaart en kompas bij toegevoegd. Ook niet onhandig, maar ik kende deze omgeving feilloos. 'Zullen we?' fluisterde ik. Jacky knikte. Hij volgde me naar beneden toe, de achterdeur door, de tuin in en daarna op weg naar de dichtstbijzijnde bosrand. ... 'Jacky!' Ik sprong van de richel af, greep zijn hand en trok hem op de kant voor de stroming vat op hem kon krijgen. Daar lagen we dan. Jacky drijfnat, beide lijkbleek en beide geschrokken. 'Eerst die caterpie,' mompelde Jacky. Hij ging overeind zitten en keek naar boven toe. 'En nu die richel. Het gaat lekker vandaag. Wat denk jij, Thuur?' Ik glimlachte schaapachtig. De adrenaline begon langzaam weg te ebben en de pijn in mijn enkels en knieën kwam bovendrijven. 'Gaat het?' vroeg Jacky. Ik ging overeind zitten. Mijn handen zaten onder het bloed. Jacky zei niets. In plaats daarvan liep hij naar de rivier toe, schepte zijn handen vol water en liet dat over mijn wonden stromen. 'Misschien kunnen we beter naar huis gaan,' zei hij. 'Dan zijn we nog op tijd voor het eten en krijgen niet meteen huisarrest, omdat jij gewond bent.' 'Ik ben niet gewond!' zei ik. Hij gaf een schuine blik en bood toen zijn hand aan om me overeind te helpen. Ik gaf er een ruk aan. Hij viel over me heen. Categorie:Eerste prioriteit Categorie:Eerste prioriteit: Hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109